Arrow Through the Metal Dragon
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Between Last Olympian and Lost Hero - The children of Hephaestus often tried to catch the raging, mad metal dragon. Though one of those attempts nearly ends bad. Maybe the close call will make them ready to confess...? Kayla/Nyssa femmeslash


PJatO || Kayssa || PJatO || Arrow Through the Metal Dragon || PJatO || Kayssa || PJatO

Title: Arrow Through the Metal Dragon – The Tinkering Nurse

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; between both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shoujo-ai, fluff, hurt/comfort, shounen-ai

Main Pairing: Kayla/Nyssa

Side Pairing: Jake/Will

Percy Jackson Characters: Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Austin Barton

Summary: Kind of a little bit of a sequel to "The Curse of Cabin 9".

As the children of Hephaestus try – once again – to capture the raging metal dragon, Nyssa nearly gets hurt. Nearly, thanks to Kayla. Feeling guilty, the tinkerer plays nurse...

**Arrow Through the Metal Dragon**

_The Tinkering Nurse_

Kayla Hein knew one thing for sure. Being beheaded would be a blessing. Because her head droned worse than ever before in her whole life. And that was saying many things, considering that her German grandmother loved to sing loudly along to her folk music and even more so the fact that she was sharing a cabin with her big brother, who only recently had gotten together with his boyfriend, resulting in many loud making-out sessions and sickeningly sweet exclamations of love between the two boys. So the fact that her head had never hurt that much before was concerning.

Blinking slightly she tried to detect where she was and what may have caused that throbbing pain. Everything was kind of blurry, but she knew the silhouettes. Even though she had never seen the sick bay from this angle. From a patient's bed. That was new.

"What happened?", murmured the daughter of Apollo and held her head.

"You're awake! Thank father you're alright!", exclaimed a way too loud and way too cheerful voice before a body jumped her. "We've been worried sick for you, Kay!"

"Not so loud", groaned Kayla, squinting to see who it was. "Austin? What happened to me...?"

"You were being a reckless brat", commented a stern voice from above.

The two younger children of Apollo turned to look up at Will, Austin shifting to sit next to his slightly older sister. Will had his arms crossed in front of his chest, a serious glare on his face. He overall reminded Kayla of her mother whenever the daughter of Apollo had misbehaved. And the way Jake stood behind Will, with his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and his chin resting on the golden hair, they looked completely like mom and dad, disapproving of their kid's behavior.

"Could you elaborate that a bit...?", grunted Kayla confused.

"My reckless boyfriend." Jake earned a stern and disapproving glare too at that. "And his siblings decided it would be good to go and chase a mad metal dragon. As you, Austin and me heard the screams from the forest, we ran to help them and when you saw that that stupid piece of junk had Nyssa pierced to the ground, you lunged at it and got hurt worse than her."

Will gestured to the sleeping form on the chair next to Kayla. The daughter of Apollo blinked surprised. Nyssa had some bandages wrapped around one arm and her head, but other than that, she looked fine. And uncomfortable. The way her body bend to sleep in the chair looked less than healthy. The blonde blushed slightly and turned away again.

"How long was I out?", wanted Kayla to know.

"Two days", grunted Will, his eyes as dark as the bags beneath them. "We've been worried sick for you, Kay. _Please_ be more cautious, okay? We've already buried enough siblings in the last few months. Besides, I don't think Nyssa would live through that again. She was short of having a guilt-inducted heart-attack because of what happened. She hadn't left your side ever since."

"How about the two of us get to have some alone time now that we know your sis is fine?", whispered Jake with a broad smirk. "She needs to rest anyway."

"Ugh! But not in our cabin!", protested Austin annoyed, shooing Will and Jake out before leaving himself, winking his sister for a last time. "You know, saying 'I love you' would have been a less painful way to prove your feeling for her instead of jumping under a dragon. Just saying!"

The door closed loudly and Kayla groaned annoyed, blushing brightly. Okay, so maybe the weeks the two girls had spend to scheme how they'd get their brothers to admit their feelings had been way more fun than she would have thought. And maybe she was missing Nyssa more than normal now that they didn't have to plan those things anymore.

"Ugh, why can't boys close doors silently?", yawned a tired voice next to her, the daughter of Hephaestus slowly blinking awake. "Oh! You're awake! Finally! Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Do you need something? Something to drink? Or to eat? Or-"

"Can you tune it down a little, Nys?", pleaded Kayla softly, gripping her head.

"Aspirin, coming!", nodded the tinkerer and stood hastily.

The daughter of Apollo chuckled a bit as she watched her friend roaming the cabinets for the right medication. Once found, the mocha-skinned girl yelped in triumph, before saying 'Ups' and growing silent again to not agitate the blonde's headache any more. Nyssa proudly presented a glass of water and a pill to her friend. Nodding in thanks, Kayla took them and gulped both down in one go, observing out of the corner of her eyes how Nyssa awkwardly sat back down again.

"I'm sorry for what happened", murmured the daughter of Hephaestus, biting her lower lip. "I mean, if I would have watched out better, you wouldn't have had to help me and now you're hurt and I was so freaking worried, I thought I'd lost you, but I can't lose you and damn, I'm really not good with this feelings-thing, I'd rather work on a machine at the moment, but I really want to say this, but I don't know how to say it and now I'm making a complete fool of myself... right?"

Nyssa heaved a sigh as her rambling died down, averting her eyes to stare on the floor. Kayla blinked a bit confused, unsure what just happened and if she was supposed to react.

"No... problem?", tried the blonde. "I mean, I'm fine. And I wanted to help you. I didn't want you to get hurt, you know... I'm glad you're fine, Nys. Very glad."

Smiling shyly, she took the other girl's hand into her own, their eyes locking for a long moment. Long enough for Nyssa to muster the courage to lean in and peck Kayla's lips softly.

"So... how about we both watch out better from now own so the other doesn't have to get so worried, yeah?", suggested Nyssa, resting her forehead against Kayla's. "And for now, I'll take good care of you. Until you're fit again, Kay."

"That sounds good", nodded the daughter of Apollo. "It'll be interesting to be in the _other_ position for a change. To not be the nurse in this. Who knows? The next time I may tinker something."

Both girls laughed softly at that, the mocha-skinned demi-god slowly climbing into the bed to get into a more comfortable position. The two girls grinned at each other, just content laying there for what felt like eternity, until sleep claimed them again.

The blonde boy standing at the window smirked at them broadly, glad for his sister. Austin turned to get back to his cabin, humming happily, just to groan annoyed as he heard the moans coming from there. Great, another one of his siblings in a relationship meant even less sleep and peace for him!

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
